The present invention relates generally to the field of telephone systems, and more particularly, to a telephone indicator system and method.
Telephones often employ indicators to notify a user of various messages associated with the telephone. For example, indicators may be used to notify the user of an incoming call, a telephone mail message waiting in queue, a call on hold, muted call activation, and other types of messages associated with a telephone. Indicators may include aural notification of a telephone message, such as a bell, tone, or other audio signal. Indicators may also provide visual notification of a telephone message, such as a light located adjacent text indicating the type of message.
However, known telephone systems present certain drawbacks. For example, known telephone systems generally include indicators visible to a user only when the user is in close proximity to the telephone. Additionally, indicators transmitting an audio signal of a telephone message have a limited range of effectiveness and may be unacceptable in certain environments. For example, audio indicators may be ineffective in office areas containing a large quantity of telephones because a user may not be able to determine which phone is transmitting an indicator signal.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved telephone indicator system and method. The present invention provides a telephone indicator system and method that addresses shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a telephone indicator system includes a telephone having a base and a handset. The system also includes a cradle disposed on the base configured to receive the handset. The system further includes an indicator disposed on at least two elevated surfaces of the telephone operable to notify a user of a telephone message.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a telephone indicator system includes a telephone having a base, a handset, and a cradle configured to receive the handset. The system also includes a signal generator disposed in the cradle. The system further includes a conductor disposed in the handset. The conductor is operable to transmit a signal from the signal generator to an elevated surface of the handset.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for indicating telephone messages includes providing a telephone having a base and a handset. The base includes a cradle configured to receive the handset. The method also includes notifying a user of a first telephone message using a first indicator disposed on the handset. The method further includes notifying the user of a second telephone message using a second indicator disposed in the cradle while the handset is displaced from the cradle.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing a telephone indicator system readily viewable from a variety of locations relative to the telephone. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, an indicator may be placed on an elevated surface of the telephone, such as on an upwardly facing surface of the handset, to provide an increased range of view of the indicator.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a user with continuous message notification while using the telephone. For example, according to another aspect of the present invention, an indicator may be located in a cradle of the telephone beneath the handset. Thus, after the handset has been removed from the cradle, the cradle indicator notifies the user of additional messages while the handset is in use.
Other aspects and technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.